Shadow in the Grey Sea
A Terror in the Sea of Moondust, better known by the name of its second topic, Starless Sea, was a mini-storyline centering on the return of one of Mephistopheles' powerful old weapons, Hollendrache the dracolich, and its attack on the Tower of Twilight. While it had been attacked by many characters, Hollendrache ultimately was defeated by those who fought against it; however, it ultimately played into the hands of the Lords of Midnight. Preceded by: Terra Stabilization Proceded by: Clone Arc The Event A Terror in the Sea of Moondust A seriously injured man limped into the Tower, apparently seriously injured. Though people immediately tried to aid him, most were immediately drived away by the man. Eventually, Recette Lemongrass approached him with Walnut Bread to heal him, which he accepted. Arma inquired about the source of his injuries, and he revealed that a giant monster was approaching the Tower. Deadpool appeared out of nowhere, and attempted to convince the girls that the monster wasn't a big deal; however, Remilia showed up, and accused Deadpool of trying to hog the bounty for himself, though Remilia herself was mostly interested in the fight for entertainment purposes. Rock Light overheard the conversation, and joined in as well, for the sake of wanting to stop the problem, demanding to know how far out it was. The adventurer told them it was headed towards the Multiverse Mall. What spirit of cooperation there was ended up promptly flattened when Recette mistakenly asserted that Remilia had a lesbian crush on Tear, and that the teasing was just her being tsundere. Remilia didn't take that, or Deadpool throwing his business cards at her well at all, went berserk, and used her spell cards to attack. Rock, on the other hand, immediately rushed to the location in question. The adventurer chastised them for infighting, and immediately followed. Recette rushed off, and Remilia was shot, albiet she was still mostly fine, and Remilia followed. Starless Sea The heroes arrived to find Hollendrache already attacking the highway. Rock's siblings, Gutsman and Roll, arrived to help, and Robin joined in as well, as the Dracolich reminded him too much of Grima. Several of Kerrigan's finest zerg also showed up, prepared to lend aid, albeit mostly for the sake of gathering essence from the dragon once it was killed. Deadpool also brought his team, and gave them information about the dragon. Remilia then arrived, intent on continuing the fight, even then. Deadpool then stole Remilia's hat.The team took cover behind the cars, and the team opened fire upon Hollendrache. Deadpool shot himself and Jenna into Hollendrache in order to board it, while Remilia asserted that she intended to fight the team, even then. The vampire, at one point, even insisted the dragon was her servant. The cars they were using as cover were quickly destroyed, and Deadpool and Jenna entered into combat with a horde of skeletons within Holendrache, planning on blowing up the dragon from the inside. Roll, in the meantime, called Leonora to assist, after her brother was reduced to an arm after a fireball. Soon, the dread dracolich dove down towards the heroes, and many took advantage to jump on its back, though others stayed back. Meanwhile, Robin chose to distract Remilia by fighting her. Remilia, however, ultimately chose to enter Hollendrache to track down Deadpool, and demand her hat back; meanwhile, Deadpool had entered combat with a strange, false copy of Mephistopheles. Deadpool managed to defeat the copy, which then exploded, although Deadpool not only escaped, but used his own C4 to cause a bigger explosion to harm him further. Those on top looked for a weakness, and found it in rotting scales. Nobody seemed to notice or care much, however, when the mysterious adventurer started to use darkness. They were more concerned when the beast attempted to throw them off, albeit unsuccessfully. The beast, however, was nearly defeated, and fell to the ground. Everyone attempted to destroy it, although most notably, Rock temporarily copied one of Hollendrache's most powerful moves, Comet of the Beast, to finish off the monster. Robin, however, was defeated by the monster's final attack. It turned out that the Mysterious Adventurer, however, was actually Dark Link, who had wanted Hollendraches head, who teleported away with the head after mocking the other heroes; moreover, Rock was temporarily possessed. Recette took care of an injured Robin, successfully getting him to the hospital. It wasn't long afterwards that she reported the incident to Multiverse Garden. Result Victory for the Tower's defenders, although the question of whether Hollendrache might return is unknown. Capture of Hollendrache's head by Dark Link for use by the Lords of Midnight. The implications of this are currently unknown. Part of the remains were taken by Recette for use in staves, and another part by Kerrigan's Zerg. Robin was seriously injured (but not killed). Damage to the highway the battle was fought on, some lives lost. See also *Mephistopheles (Hollendrache's Original Master) External links *Shadow in the Grey Sea (Plotting Topic) *A Terror in the Sea of Moondust (Prelude) *Starless Sea (Main Fight Topic) Category:Storyline Category:Board-Wide Storyline